Hogwarts Express
by Gegette
Summary: Et si il y avais des échanges d'élèves entre les trois école de magie?
1. Prologue

Je m'appel Avalon, j'ai 17 ans. J'ai des cheveux châtain qui m'arrivent au épaules et des grands yeux gris.

Ha oui et je suis une sorcière de l'école de Beauxbâtons et par je ne sais qu'elle hasard je vais me retrouver à Poudlard pour un échange, le principe est simple chaque école envoie deux élèves au deux autres école et les élèves sont choisis comme les champions du tournois des trois sorciers.

Je ne vais pas me plaindre je suis même extrêmement contente que ça tombe sur moi j'ai toujours rêver de voyager et le meilleure c'est que je suis avec ma meilleure amie, Laila, qui elle est noire avec de long cheveux tresser.

Bref, la on est sur la voie neuf trois quart et on attend le Poudlard Express.

* * *

Voila ma nouvelle fiction sur Harry Potter, j'espères qu'elle vous plaira ;)


	2. Chapitre 1

On ne savaient pas comment s'habiller alors on à mis des habits de tout les jours. J'ai un pantalon bleu ciel délaver, un débardeur blanc, des baskets blanches, un pull fin en laine ligner blanc, rose pale et bleu et une écharpe et un bonnet rose pale. Quand à Laila elle a un pantalon kaki, des basquets beiges, un débardeur kaki et un pull en coton beige.

- **Vous n'avez pas de valises?** Nous demande un garçon, il fais environs un mètre septante à de cours cheveux noir légèrement boucler et à de beaux yeux brun.

On sursaute.

 **-Calmez vous je ne vais pas vous manger.**

 **-Ha merde je croyais.** Lui répondis-je.

Il rigole et nous tend la main.

 **-Je m'appel Max, je suis un des deux élèves de Durmstrang.**

 **-Moi c'est Avalon et elle c'est Laila, ont est les élèves de Beauxbâtons.**

Il se tourne et appel un autre garçon.

 **-Gus! Les filles je vous présente Gustaf, Gus voici Avalon et Laila.**

 **-Enchanter les filles.** Nous dit Gustaf.

Gustaf est… Grand je dirait un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, cheveux court bien coiffer et blond avec une barbe de trois jours et des yeux brun.

 **\- Moi de même.**

On rigole parce que Laila et moi avons parler en même temps.

 **-Ava, te voila!**

 **-Ho papa, tu es enfin là, j'ai cru que Laila et moi allions devoir allez à Poudlard sans valise, ni sans nos animaux.**

 **-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, regarde je suis là.**

Il nous donne nos valise et nos animaux, Laila à un boursouflet nommer Willy, il est violet. Et moi j'ai un chat croiser avec un fléreur, comme tout mes frères. Oui j'ai cinq frères, d'ailleurs ils sont là aussi, nous avons donc l'ainé de 25 ans, Finn, puis le deuxième de 23 ans, Nail, puis Connor de 20 ans, Edwin de 19 ans et enfin Aaron mon jumeau. Bref tout ça pour dire que nos animaux sont des descendants du chat de ma maman, Jovie, et du fléreur de mon papa, Merlin.

Nous avons donc McCat, un roux qui est à Finn, il n'y à pas de raisons particulière au fait qu'on l'ai appeler comme ça, ensuite il y a Balise qui elle est tigrée et grise, elle on l'a appeler comme ça parce qu'elle miaule tout le temps, elle appartiens à Nail, Connor lui à une femelle tigrée et rousse du nom de Vanilla, parce qu'elle est crème, Edwin lui à Witch qui est toute brune, Aaron lui à Freeze, qui est tout blanc et qui flippe tout le temps, c'est pour ça Freeze parce que quand il à peur il ne bouge plus et pour finir le miens qui est tout noir et qui répond au doux nom de Al Chapone, enfin il s'appel comme ça mais tout le monde l'appel Al.

Bref donc mon papa est arriver avec mes frère, mais seuls Edwin, Aaron et moi allons à l'école.

* * *

Voila pour mon chapitre 1, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laissez une review.


	3. Chapitre 2

**\- Ho mais ne serai-ce pas ma Keynes préférée ?** Dit un garçon qui venais d'arriver et de me repérer.

 **-Ho mais ne serai-ce pas mon Weasley favori ?**

 **\- Salut George, nous aussi on est content de te voir.** Lui dit Finn.

 **-Excuses moi mon pote, j'était juste surpris de voir Ava ici.**

 **\- Oui je sais je suis surprenante.**

Il me regarde comme si je venais de me transformer en gargouille et je lui fais mon plus beau sourire.

 **\- Ho et maintenant que j'y pense toi et ton jumeau machiavélique vous n'aviez pas arrêtez l'école ?**

 **\- Hé, je t'ai entendu ! Et on à décider de reprendre, et toi que fais-tu là ?** Me dit Fred.

 **\- Je suis de Beauxbâtons et il y a un échange entre les écoles, tu associe les deux et ça donne…**

 **\- Tu viens à Poudlard !** S'écrit Ron, qui vient d'arriver avec ses deux meilleurs amis Harry et Hermione.

 **\- Et oui tu vois en plus de m'avoir comme voisine tu vas m'avoir comme « collègue » de travail.** Lui répondis-je avec une grand sourire.

 **\- Ho mon dieu toi plus Fred et George ça va être magnifique…** Dit Harry qui semble dépiter à l'idée que je me retrouve toute une année avec mes deux compagnons de farce.

Oui je sais que c'est bizarre que je m'entende mieux avec Fred et George qu'avec Ginny et Hermione mais étant donné que j'ai grandi sans ma mère j'ai développé un caractère de garçon et je m'entends mieux avec eux qu'avec les filles.

Je vois Molly arrivée avec les bagages des garçons, du moins ce qu'ils avaient oublié, elle me dit bonjour et une grand, très grand monsieur arrive et nous emmènent Laila, Gustaf, Max et moi.

 **\- Je me prénomme Hagrid, je vais tout vous expliquer et ont vas faire le test du Choixpeau dans le train…** On le suit dans le train en essayant tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme et de l'écouter. On finit par arriver dans la bonne section du train et on s'assoie à côté d'Hagrid.

Il continue de nous expliquer nos horaires de cours et le nom de nos professeurs puis vient le tour du Choixpeau, il faut dire que je stresse. Il commence par Gustaf, à peine poser sur sa tête le Choixpeau le met chez les Serdaigle. Ensuite Max qui se retrouve chez les Gryffondor. Laila elle est Sepentard, je sens que mes amis ne vont pas beaucoup l'apprécier. Et moi sans grande surprise chez les Gryffondor même si le Choixpeau à longuement hésiter avec Serpentard.

 **-Bon bah je vais vous laissez allez voir les autres élèves de votre maison pour faire connaissance.** Nous dits Hagrid avant de nous conduire près de ces élèves.


End file.
